1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to tools and more specifically it relates to a tool for a paint can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to perform different types of functions. While these prior art units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.